Heaven's Gate
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Malik in his old age remembers his life with his love only to pass away. Not expecting to see Joey again in Heaven he gets the shock of his life to see the blond there waiting for him. How he can be so thankful that for the other to love him?


****

Arashi: Darkangel048 request this fic. I'll keep this part short and simple. This is completely au and ooc will be appearing.

Disclaimer-Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I don't make a profit out of this fic and only write as a hobby.

Summary-Malik in his old age remembers his life with his love only to pass away. Not expecting to see Joey again in Heaven he gets the shock of his life to see the blond there waiting for him. How he can be so thankful that for the other to love him?

* * *

Heaven's Gate

Lying in a hospital bed, an elderly man coughs finding himself leaning back on his pillows. He ignores the nurse who checks on him making sure he's fine. His lips curl at the touch of those fingers poking and probing him. He only desire one person's touch but he's no longer alive. How long does he have to live in this world with out him?

Sure he mess up when he's a teen but he got over it thanks to his savior in his time of darkness, Katsuya or Joey as he love to call him. He remembers those big brown eyes holding so much love just for him. What has he ever done to deserve such a prospecting joy?

Tears forms in his eyes as thoughts of his love drifts in his mind. Katsuya convincing others Malik means no harm especially after Kujaku already forgave him what his darker half has done. He didn't deserve the angel's help but he did it anyways. The times Katsuya stood up to the students wishing to harm him for being so different.

The kiss they share in the many detentions driving the teacher mad. The times they skip to talk about anything and everything. He still can't believe he actually propose to Katsuya using the microphone on their graduation day. Its lucky for him the blond accept it despite feeling embarrass and crying at the same time.

"Sir, do you need help? Sir?" The nurse voice seems suddenly distance which didn't bother the old man.

He let a true smile stretch across his lips as his eyes close. For a minute before he did he could have sworn he saw a figure with beautiful ivory wings but then again it could have been him. With one last breath, Malik answers, "Love you Katsuya."

Those are the last words, Malik Ishtar said in the hospital bed as the nurse calls the doctors for help. She wonders how to explain to the man's children he's gone. Even if she told them it would freak her out seeing the tears in their eyes each with the same words.

"Papa is finally happy to be with daddy."

* * *

"Malik you silly man wake up."

Malik moans not wanting to wake expect if it weren't for the sweet voice that sounds so familiar. Lavender eyes drift open to find brown ones gazing at him lovingly. The man chokes back a sob seeing his love's face above him.

"Katsu?" He asks tears forming as Katsuya nods kindly.

He looks no older then his late teens even if that are possible. He glance around finding himself staring at the golden gates of heaven as a group of people he's familiar with calls out to them both.

"Malik, Joey hurry up!"

Katsuya calls back, "We'll be there in a sec. I want to do something first to greet my dear husband first."

Yugi nods leaning against Yami who nuzzles his cheek. All the others smiles turning away as Katsuya kiss Malik with every emotion in his heart. Malik sighs feeling himself finally at peace.

"Love you, Malik," Katsuya murmurs running his hands though the platinum blond hair.

"Love you too, Joey. Never leave again. I can't stand the thought of losing you again. The first time been too painful," Malik murmurs hugging his love to him.

"I'm always here love," The only answer Joey can give making Malik nod.

Malik didn't have to tell his love he's finally home. Now he won't have to worry about ever loosing his love ever again. He has a feeling they have a lot to catching up to do but that won't matter. They have all eternity to do that.

* * *

**Arashi: Something cute and fill with fluff. I figure it may be shorter then I thought it be but its still cute to me. There be some ooc if not quite a bit though this fic is completely Au as well so its understandable. Please read and review.**


End file.
